


reprieve

by nezstorm



Series: stealth mode ottering [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Peter, Wereotter Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: "Don't even bother with clothes," Peter says as he watches Stiles move around the room.





	reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



"Don't even bother with clothes," Peter says as he watches Stiles move around the room, gathering things he might need during their trip, the duffel bag laying open on his bed right next to where Peter is currently sprawled.

 

They're not going far: just a beach house Peter rented on a whim when Stiles mentioned that he hasn't swam in the ocean for the longest while. They'll have a part of the beach to themselves, no other houses in sight, a fully stocked fridge that Peter already made arrangements for. There might be even a small boat involved in his plans, for a romantic, evening swim if Stiles will feel up to it.

 

In all honesty though, he hopes to spend most of the week they'll have wearing as little as possible on the beach and nothing around the house, and cajoling Stiles to do the same.

 

Not only for easy access to that delectable body, but also to just be free and let loose, shift back and forth freely. His swim trunks have a pocket with a zipper and he's made sure Stiles has ones like that as well so either of them can keep Stiles' rock safe.

 

So really, there's not much need for real clothes.

 

"I don't run as warm as you though," Stiles says, plopping down on the bed next to Peter and allowing for Peter to pull him close, "What if the weather goes bad?"

 

Peter knows it's a play, he feels Stiles smile against his neck where the boy is nuzzling at his throat. Still, he rolls them both over so that Stiles is underneath him, the duffel bag falling off the bed in the process making Stiles grin.

 

"I'll just have to keep you warm myself."


End file.
